pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Etter
David Pearson Etter (March 18, 1928 - July 10, 2015) was an American poet.David Pearson Etter, Legacy.com. Web, Apr. 26, 2018. Life Etter was born in Huntington Park, California. He earned a degree in History from the University of Iowa in 1953. He served 2 years in the U. S. Army. At age 30 he settled in the mid-west, living in turn in Evanston, Geneva, Lilly Lake, and Elburn, Illinois.Dave Pichaske, Dictionary of Midwestern Literature, Vol 1, Indiana University Press, p. 181. He was an editor of the Encyclopedia Britannica from 1964 to 1973,Robert Cromie, New Poetry Column to Begin in the Tribune. Chicago Tribune, Nov. 13, 1967. Section 1, p. 19. and was a manuscript editor at Northern Illinois University Press from 1974 to 1980.Center for the Book | Illinois Authors. http://www.illinoisauthors.org/authors/Dave_Etter''The Exponent'', vol 76, issue 8, Oct. 21, 1976. http://digitalcollections.northern.edu/cdm/ref/collection/nimages/id/34398 Etter’s poems have been published in 8 foreign countries and translated into German, Polish, and Japanese. He published more than 30 books and chapbooks of his own poems,Chicago Suburban Daily Herald, July 19, 2015. http://www.legacy.com/obituaries/dailyherald/obituary.aspx?pid=175318715#sthash.aD6q4ard.dpuf which were included in over 100 textbooks and anthologies.Thomas McNulty Remembering Dave Etter: Poet of the Prairie, Dispatches from the Last Outlaw. Monday, July 13, 2015. https://tommcnulty.blogspot.com/2015/07/remembering-dave-etter-poet-of-prairie.html Writing Etter was known for poems evoking small-town midwestern life. Reviewing an early collection of his work, poet Lisel Mueller notes that Etter is “strongly influenced by Masters, Lindsay, and Sandburg, he is a chronicler of Midwest prairie towns and the disappearing race of semi-rural people, with their inarticulate dreams and dark secrets”. Lisel Mueller, “Versions of Reality” Poetry, Vol. 117, No. 5 (Feb., 1971), pp. 322-330. His most famous volume was written as 222 monologues in the voices of citizens of the imaginary community of “Alliance, Illinois,”John Hallwas Nov 13, 2011 Small-Town Stuff: A Visit with Poet Dave Etter,” The McDonough County Voice. http://www.mcdonoughvoice.com/article/20111113/NEWS/311139996David R. Pichaske. 2000. Dave Etter: fishing for our lost American souls. Journal of Modern Literature (23:3/4) 2000, p. 393-427. which was based in part on his experiences living for many years in his adopted hometown of Elburn, Illinois.Thomas McNulty Remembering Dave Etter: Poet of the Prairie, Dispatches from the Last Outlaw. Monday, July 13, 2015. https://tommcnulty.blogspot.com/2015/07/remembering-dave-etter-poet-of-prairie.htmlDavid R. Pichaske. 2009. Rooted: Seven Midwest Writers of Place, "Ch. 2: Dave Etter: Call it Cornbelt Baroque." University Of Iowa Press. Recognition *Literary journal Spoon River Quarterly published a special issue in 1983 devoted to Etter, including an autobiographical essay, and interviews with the poet by Norbert Blei, Robert C. Bray, Victor Contoski, Jim Ellege, and Dan Jaffe.Spoon River Quarterly. Spring 1983 issue, Vol. 8, No. 2. * He won a Carl Sandburg Award for poetry in 1981-82 for the book West of Chicago.Northwestern University Press | Alliance, Illinois. http://www.nupress.northwestern.edu/content/alliance-illinois * He won a Society of Midland Authors Kenneth F. Montgomery Poetry Award in 1967 for the book Go Read the River. Society of Midland Authors. http://www.midlandauthors.com/winners_past.html#1979 * He received the Illinois Sesquicentennial Commission Poetry Prize.Chronicaling Illinois, Illinois Sesquicentennial Commission Records, 1965-1969. http://alplm-cdi.com/chroniclingillinois/items/show/332 * He won the Theodore Roethke award from the journal Poetry Northwest in 1971. Poetry Northwest. Theodore Roethke Prize and Richard Hugo Prize 2008. http://www.poetrynw.org/theodore-roethke-prize-richard-hugo-prize-2008/ Publications Poetry *''Go Read the River''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1966. *''The Last Train to Prophetstown: Poems''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1968. *''Strawberries''. Lacrosse, WI: Northeast / Juniper Books, 1970. *''Crabtree's Woman''. Shawnee Mission, KS: BkMk Press, 1972. *''Bright Mississippi''. Lacrosse, WI: Bright Juniper Press, 1975. *''Well, You Needn't: The Thelonious Monk poems''. Independence, MO: Raindust Press, 1975. *''Open to the Wind: Poems''. Menomonie, WI: Uzzano Press, 1978. *''Central Standard Time: New and selected poems''. Kansas City, MO: BkMk Press, 1978. *''Riding the Rock Island through Kansas''. Iola, WI: Wolfsong, 1979. *''Hollyhocks''. Markesan, WI: Pentagram Press, 1980. *''Cornfields''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1980. *''West of Chicago''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1981. *''Boondocks''. Menomonie, WI: Uzzano Press, 1982. *''Alliance, Illinois''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1983; Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 2005. *''Special Dave Etter issue''. . Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1983. *''Home State: A prose poem''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1985. *''Live at the Silver Dollar''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1986. *''Selected Poems''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1987. *''Electric Avenue''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1988. *''Midlanders''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1988. *''Carnival''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1990. *''Sunflower County''. Granite Falls, MN: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1994. *''I Want to Talk about You''. Ellison Bay, WI: Cross Roads Press, 1995. *''How High the Moon''. Granite Falls, MN: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1996. *''Next time you see me''. Sturlevant, WI: Wolfsong, 1997. *''The Essential Dave Etter''. Granite Falls, MN: Spoon River Poetry Press, 2001. *''Greatest Hits, 1960-2000''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House Press, 2002. *''Looking for Sheena Easton''. Granite Falls, MN: Spoon River Poetry Press, 2004. *''The Liontamer's Daughter: Poems of humor and satire''. Red Wing, MN: Red Dragonfly Press, 2008. *''Dandelions: New poems''. Red Wing, MN: Red Dragonfly Press, 2010. *''Blue Rain: New poems''. Northfield, MN: Red Dragonfly Press, 2012. *''The Yellow House''. Northfield, MN: Red Dragonfly Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dave Etter, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 15, 2016. Audio / video *''Dave Etter'' (tape). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1981. *''Illinois Reads: Talks with Illinois authors, #26'' (VHS). Wheeling, IL : Library Cable Network, 1987. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Dave Etter poem ("Henry Lichenwalner: Living in the Middle") at the Academy of American Poets *''Undertow" *"Marcus Millsap: School Day Afternoon" at Poetry 180 ;Audio / video *Dave Etter poems at YouTube ;Books *Dave Etter at Amazon.com ;About *"Small-Town Stuff: A Visit with Poet Dave Etter." by John Hallwas *'David Pearson Etter 1928-2015 Lanark Daily Herald obituary at Legacy.com Category:American poets Category:1928 births Category:20th-century American poets Category:2015 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:21st-century poets